Pokemon Truth or Dare
by pikaree1
Summary: Truth or dare? Dare? Okay, I dare you to read this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Truth or Dare**

**Copper: Petal, truth or dare?**

** Petal: Truth.**

** Copper: Do we own anything other than our OCs and my made-up Pokemon?**

** Petal: Of course not!**

Copper: Welcome to Pokemon Truth or Dare, where we call Drew Grasshead, Paul Plumhead, Trip Trippette, Georgia George, and Gary Garebear. Please post truths and dares to torture these 5.

Grasshead, Plumhead, Trippette, George, and Garebear: HOW DARE YOU!

Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Morrison, May, Max, Harley, Dawn, Tracey, Iris, Bonnie, Ash, Jessie, James, and Copper: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Copper(angrily): Hey! Tyson, Delia, Samuel, Casey, Solidad, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Nurse Joys, Officer Jennies, Gym Leaders, Elite Fours, Champions, G-Men, evil teams, Frontier Brains, Subway Bosses, Serena, and Clemont! You laugh maniacally too!

Said people(feebly): Mwahahahahahaha...

Copper: Good enough. Anyway, these are the first truths and dares, from my sister:

**Truths:**

**Brock: Why are you girl crazy?**

**Max, Misty, and Croagunk: Where do you drag Brock when he flirts?**

** Dares: **

** Grasshead: Jump into a pit of crazy rabid fangirls and fight your way out without flipping your hair.**

Brock: Because I have to find my soulmate before it's too late.

Misty: We drag him to Nowhere, of course.

Max: It's very peaceful there.

Croagunk: Croagunk! (Nowhere is basically a land of nothingness.)

Grasshead: No!

Copper: You have to! Sis said so!

Grasshead: Uh-uh! Not doing it, fool! Hmph! *flips hair*

Copper: Okay, we could always put you in the fangirl-fighting arena that I've always wanted you to do!

Ash: What's fangirl-fighting?

Copper: It's like bull-fighting, except with crazy rabid fangirls.

*Grasshead jumps into the pit of crazy rabid fangirls*

Copper: Have fun!

Crazy rabid fangirls: Eeeeeeeeeee! It's Drew! Get him!

Copper(seething): His.. name...is..GRASSHEAD!

Exactly one pit of crazy rabid fangirls later...

Grasshead(bald): Th-there... I... did it...(collapses)

Copper: Aww, wook how cute widdle Gwasshead is without his hair...(snickers)

May and Harley: Priceless!(they snap photos)

Copper: How'd that happen, anyway?

Grasshead: I had to give them my hair to get out.

Everyone except for Grasshead: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Copper: Post your truths and dares! If you don't know what to post, reread the top!

**Copper: And there you have it, folks! click the big button down there and let me have your truths and ****dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Truth or Dare**

** Copper: What! Only 1 review! Come on guys, I even enabled guest reviewer! Thank you for reviewing, ****winxclubfan1, but you might be a little disappointed. Garebear, do the disclaimer.**

** Garebear: Fine. I OWN EVERYTHING! COPPER OWNS NOTHING!**

** Copper: Garebear, you own nothing. I own Copper.**

** Ash: Pfft. Garebear! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

** Garebear: Grrrrrrr...**

** Misty: He even growls like a bear! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

** Copper: Without further ado, Pokemon Truth or Dare!**

Copper: All right, we have several truths and dares today. First, the only one who cared to review, winxclubfan1!

**Truth:**

** Ash: Who do you like?**

** Dare: **

** Ash: Make out with everyone in the room!**

Copper: All right, Ash, who do you like?

Ash: I like everyone here! They are all my friends! Even Team Rocket!

Meowth: Really, twerp?

James: We're your friends?

Jessie: If you were our friend, you would give us Pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu's a better friend than you guys. Therefore, I would give you to Pikachu, but not Pikachu to you.

Copper: Burn!

Copper: Dare time! Ash, make out with everyone in the room!

Ash: Okay, but I'm not a very good artist.

*Ash makes out a picture of everyone in the room-a very bad picture*

Copper: Er... Great job, Ash?

Copper: Now for the truths and dares from my sister!

Petal: Hi! I'm here to co-host! Time for the truth to be revealed!

**Truths:**

** Ash: Why are you always ten in the anime when you should be ****at least**** thirteen?**

** Grasshead: Do you get your roses from Roselia?**

** Harley: Why do you wear a mushroom hat?**

** Dares:**

** Grasshead: Be May's slave for the rest of the chapter!**

** Copper: Bring in Brianna while Grasshead is enslaved!**

** Harley: Rip your mushroom hat to shreds!**

** Ash: Have a cookie.**

** Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris: Tell all the pokeshippers, advanceshippers, pearlshippers, and negaishippers ****the truth.**

** Misty: For the next few chapters, have Psyduck give your mallet to Ash instead of you when you want it.**

** Misty: Have a mallet battle with me!**

** Serena: Have a Rhyhorn Race with Ash!**

** Plumhead: Smile for the next few chapters!**

** Max, Croagunk, and Misty: Leave Brock alone just once. Bring on the Nurse Joys!**

** Everyone: Give Pikachu all your ketchup!**

** Plumhead: Since Pauly sounds like Polly, go by Polly for two chapters!**

** Trippette: Go without your camera for the next few chapters!**

** George: Admit dragons are awesome! If you don't, fight the elemental dragons from Dragon Knights and ****see how you like that!**

** Copper: Bring Silver from Dragon Drive into your fanfiction and have her explain to George why liking ****dragons is better than being a Dragon Buster!**

** Garebear**: **How's it feel to have an insulting nickname? Admit your Poliwagphobia!**

** Copper: Throw a bunch of Poliwag at him to prove it!**

** BWA HA HA HA HAAAAA! TAKE THAT, GAREBEAR! YOU SHALL PAY FOR INSULTING ASH!**

Copper: Not bad at all! Let's do them! Ash, why are you always 10?

Ash: Dialga trapped me in a time loop.

Copper: Wow. Grasshead, do you get your roses from Roselia?

Grasshead: No, I create them out of thin air.

Copper: Astounding! Harley, why do you wear a mushroom hat?

Harley: I don't. I'm a mutant mushroom alien.

Everyone: WHAAAT?!

Harley: It's true.

Copper: That's weird. Dare time!

Copper: Grasshead, be May's slave for the rest of the chapter.

Grasshead: Nooooooo!

May: Grasshead, carry my shopping bags.

Grasshead: I'm so, so done for.

Copper: Okay, special guest! Brianna!

Brianna: OH MY ARCEUS! IS DREW ENSLAVED?!

Copper: Yes.

Brianna:*faint*

Copper: All right, rip your mushroom hat to shreds, Harley!

Harley: I don't have a mushroom hat, hun. That thing on top of my head is my life force.

Copper: O-okay. Tell 'em, girls!

Misty: If you really want to know..

May:... the truth is...

Dawn:...we are all...

Iris:...Heattagshippers!

Dawn: We are not! We are Amourshippers!

Iris: Well, I'm a Heattagshipper.

Copper: What's Heattagshipping?

Iris: It's DawnxConway

Copper: GET IRIS!

When Iris was revived...

Copper: Okay, Ash, have a cookie.

Ash: Yum! *Eats the cookie*

Copper: Misty, have Psyduck give Ash your mallet when you want it for the next few chapters.

*Ash suddenly has Misty's mallet*

Copper: Did you want to hit me? Sorry! Since you can't have your mallet, we'll do the next dare. Serena, have a Rhyhorn Race with Ash.

Serena: I surrender.

Ash: Yay! I won!

Copper: Plumhead, smile for the next few chapters.

Plumhead: I can't.

Copper: Why not?

Plumhead: I was the first Clembot prototype. Clemont forgot to program in a smile.

Clemont: *Gasp* Clemroid, is that you?

Plumhead: I go by Paul now.

Copper: You mean you go by Plumhead.

Reggie: WHAT?! My little brother is a robot?! Mom never told me!

Maylene: Beaten by a robot...How shameful.

Sinnoh Gym Leaders: *All in the same boat*

Copper: Next? Max, Croagunk, and Misty. Leave Brock alone just once.

Brock:*goes gaga for Nurse Joy*

Ash:*hits Brock with Misty's mallet*

Copper: Ash?!

Ash: Psyduck gave me the mallet, and there's nothing to do with a mallet except to hit someone, and Brock was the closest person to me, so I hit him.

Brock: Ooooow...

Copper: Next! Everyone, give Pikachu your ketchup.

Ash: We can't. Pikachu took all the ketchup in the world last Friday.

Copper: So that's why there was no ketchup in my burger. Next! Plumhead! Since Pauly sounds like Polly, go by Polly for the next two chapters!

Polly: Polly's better than Plumhead.

Everyon except Polly: POLLY WANNA CRACKER?! POLLY WANNA CRACKER?!

Polly: I regret saying that.

Copper: Next! Trippette! Go without your camera for the next few chapters!

Trippette: I can't.

Copper: Pray tell?

Trippette: I'm the second prototype for Clembot. Clemont attached the camera to my body.

Clemont:*gasp*Mechaclem, is that you?!

Trippette: I go by Trip now.

Copper: You mean you go by Trippette.

Alder: Well, whaddya know! Tristan's a robot!

Copper: His name's Trippette. Next dare! George, admit dragons are awesome.

George: Dragons are awesome, but dragon busters are better.

Copper: You took that surprisingly well, George. Sorry, sis. I can't bring in Silver from Dragon Drive because this isn't a crossover. Next dare is for Garebear! Admit your Poliwagphobia!

Garebear: I'm terrified of Poliwags.

Ash: Did you just admit you were terrified of Poliwags?

Garebear: No.

Ash: Okay.

Copper: Yay! Take this Garebear! Poliwag Barrage!

Garebear: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! POLIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!

Copper: Come back next time!

**Copper: I need at least five reviews to make another chapter. The button's right there. Do it. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Truth or Dare Ch 3**

**Copper: Hi guys, welcome back to Pokemon Truth or Dare! Thank you, all who reviewed! Except you, **

**Groundon65! Reminder, please do not curse! Enjoy the truths and dares! Grasshead, do the disclaimer.**

**Grasshead: Copper just owns Copper. There. I did it.**

**Copper: Let the torture commence!**

**Grasshead: Oh, goodie.**

**Copper: Guys! I invented the best new way of starting the chapter!**

**Everyone: What is it?**

**Copper: *Whispers it into everyone except Polly's ears***

**Everyone: POLLY WANNA CRACK UP?! POLLY WANNA CRACK UP?!**

**Polly:*groan***

Copper: Time for some more truths and dares! First, from Fan:

**Dares: **

**Clemont: Build an Anti-Dense ray, and shoot it at Ash. Then, see how he changes (If he does).**

Copper: Thanks for reviewing! Clemont, if you will?

Clemont: I envisioned a dare like this, so I prepared an invention! The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic

gear, ON! Anti-Dense Ray, ACTIVATE!

Copper: Three...two...one.

*BOOM!*

Petal: That was rather fast.

Copper: Next dares, from Groundon65! I am excluding the first part of your first dare because it contained cursing! DO

YOU NOT SEE THAT THIS IS RATED K+?! Also, Georgia's name in this is George and Paul is Polly.

**Dares: **

**Ash and Dawn: Beat up Conway and Polly**

**Misty: Inflate George, Gardenia, Serena, and Clemont with the helium tanks I snuck in.**

**Sinnoh GL's(except Gardenia): Fight Godzilla, King Kong, and the Kraken.**

**Grasshead: I let my pet T-rex loose in your hometown so you can't do any thing about it.**

**May, Harley, Max, and Iris: read the Buried Alive Creepypasta.**

Copper: All right, first dare! Ash and Dawn, beat up Conway and Polly.

Ash: Sounds fun!

Dawn: Sweet revenge on Ikarishippers and HeatTagshippers!

Copper: PENGUINS!

Petal: He means we are Penguinshippers.

Iris: Nooo! My beautiful Dawnway couple!

Conway: Aaaaaaaaargh!

Polly: Just don't short-circuit me.

Copper: All right Misty, do your thing!

Misty: Clemont destroyed the air tank.

Copper: Sinnoh GL's! Your turn! Have fun!

Sinnoh GL's: Go! All of our Pokemon UNITE!

Sinnoh GL's: We lost...

Copper: Grasshead! What do you think of this new information?!

Grasshead: LaRousse City! No!

LaRousse City Citizens: That T-Rex only seems interested in destroying Grasshead's stuff.

Grasshead: No! My teddy bear Goobah! I inherited him from my great-grandfather Ruwalk!

Everyone: YOU HAVE A TEDDY BEAR NAMED GOOBAH?!

Grasshead: No.

Everyone: Okay.

Copper: *sweatdrops* Next!

May: I already read it. It was the most boring thing I ever read.

Max: I wrote it.

May: So that's why it was so boring!

Max: Hey! I worked hard on that!

Harley: I'm one of the characters, hun.

Ash: I always thought you were as creepy as pasta!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Iris: I read it last summer. It was bad.

Max: Hey!

Copper: Here are the next truths and dares, from Max Saturday burns toasters! He used my nicknames! He is

awesome!

**Truths: **

**Ash: Have you ever heard of Pikashipping?**

**Polly: Are you secretly in love with your Torterra?**

**Dares:**

**Trippette: Eat an entire bag of pedigree dog food.**

**Grasshead: Shave off all your hair.**

Copper: These are some awesome truths and dares! Thank you! First! Ash, have you ever heard of Pikashipping?

Ash: Pika what now?

Pikachu: Pikapika Choo Choo! Pi Pika Choo Choo!

Copper: We have no choo choo trains. Polly! Are you secretly in love with your Torterra?

Polly: No. I don't have emotions because I am a robot.

Everyone: POLLY WANNA CRACK UP?! POLLY WANNA CRACK UP?

Polly: I do have one emotion. I feel irritation! *glares pointedly at Copper*

Copper: All right! Dares! Trippette! Eat a bag of dog food!

Trippette: But I'm only human. That will kill me!

Copper: No, it won't. You're a robot, remember?

Trippette: But I'm a cat person...Fine...*eats dog food*

Trippette: TASTY! Got any more?

Copper: Nope. Next! Grasshead, shave your head!

Grasshead: I can't. I had to give the crazy rabid fangirls my hair to get out. Reread chapter 1.

Copper: Then wear this wig and shave it to oblivion!

Grasshead: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Something that looks like my hair! And I have to destroy it!

Copper: To answer your question, we can bring in the manga characters. Please welcome Feisty(Red), Solemn

(Blue), Rip-off Lady(Green), Healer Girl(Yellow), Feistier(Gold), Murkrow Man(Silver), Capture Girl(Crystal), Prissy

Guy(Ruby), Wild-beast Girl(Sapphire), Little Mr. Rich(Emerald), Lady Cash(Platinum), Bottemless Pit(Dia), Prediction

Man(Pearl), Even Feistier(Black), and Showbiz Lady(White)!

Feisty, Rip-off Lady, Feistier, Capture Girl, Wild-beast Girl, Prediction Man, and Even Feistier: WHAT IS THE

MEANING OF THIS?!

Copper: Nice to see you, too.

Healer Girl, Prissy Guy, Little Mr. Rich, Lady Cash, Bottomless Pit, and Showbiz Lady: It's very nice to be here.

Copper: Yeah, here's good.

Solemn and Murkrow Man:...

Copper: Say something!

Solemn and Murkrow Man:...

Copper: Whatever. Hey, sis! I can't do your truths and dares because you didn't divide them up. So, I will do the next

set of truths and dares, from The Ultimate Lampent! Thank you for your truths and dares!

**Truths:**

**Ash: Do you love Serena?**

**Clemont: Why do you like inventing so much?**

**Bonnie: Why do you want someone to marry Clemont?**

**Dares:**

**Clemont: Eat one of your inventions.**

**Everyone: Throw a pie out of the window.**

**Pikachu: Try MUSTARD for once.**

Copper: Well, well! Pretty good! First truth! Ash, do you love Serena?

Ash: Yeah! She's like a sister to me! But a sister that I never fight with! Which is a good thing!

Copper: Okay then. Clemont, why do you like inventing?

Clemont: Because Bonnie promised she would stop asking girls to marry me if ten of my inventiions work. So far

three of them have worked.

Copper: I only have Aipom Arm and Clembot so far. What was the third one?

Clemont: You'll find out...

Copper: Fine. Bonnie, why do you want someone to marry Clemont?

Bonnie: Because Onii-chan needs a good wife to take care of him!

Clemont: B-bonnie! *uses the Aipom Arm*

Copper: Dare time! Clemont, eat one of your inventions!

Clemont: This is the third invention that I was talking about! Presenting the Avocado Pineapple Stew! *Clemont eats

the stew*

Copper: Interesting. Everyone, throw a pie out the window!

Brock: Ash and Dia ate all the pies.

Copper: We'll do the next one then. Pikachu, try mustard!

Pikachu: Pikapika Pipikachu! (Mustard is yuckified ketchup!)

Copper: Eat it.

Pikachu: Chaaaa...(Yum!)

Copper: I thought you said it was yuckified ketchup

Pikachu: Pikapikapikachu Pika!(Ketchup's just that good!)

Clemont: I FIXED THE ANTI-DENSE RAY!

Everyone: SHOOT IT AT ASH! SHOOT IT AT ASH!

Clemont shot the Anti-Dense Ray at Ash!

It doesn't affect Ash...

Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaaww...

Copper: That's all for now! See you next chapter!

**Copper: Don't forget to review! Remember, now you can post truths and dares for the manga characters!**

**I need 5 reviews to post another chapter! 5! Oh, and The Ultimate Lampent? You can make a similar truth **

**or dare as long as you review every chapter! Over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon: Truth or Dare**

**Ch 4**

**Copper: Hi, guys! I am so, so sorry for not updating in a while, but I have come up with the best idea ever!**

** Ash: What is it?**

** Copper: You'll have to read to find out. Clemont! Do the disclaimer!**

** Clemont: Pikaree1 owns Copper, Petal, and their madeup mons. Nothing else. Don't hurt meeeeeeee!**

** Copper: Here it is, folks, CHAPTER 4! *screen shakes***

Copper: Konnichi-hao! Time for chapter 4! D! S! Sorry about that.

Clemont: The future has truly come, thanks to SCIENCE! *sreen shakes* Clemontic Gear, ON! Anti-Dense Ray, ACTIVATE! *SCREEN SHAKES HARD*

Copper: That's the great idea! There are better things to come.

Clemont: Take this, Ash Ketchum! *hits Ash with ADR*

Ash: Aaaaaaaaagh! Hey, why am I floating?

Cilan: Wrong kind of dense, Clemont.

Clemont: Hold on, let me fix it.

Exactly one point two five nine seconds later..

Copper: Clemont using the ADR on Ash, TAKE TWO!

Clemont: Take this, Tom Ato! (A/N: _Showdown in Dark City!_) *hits Ash with ADR*

Ash: Wha-who-whe-why-huh? I feel odd...

Copper: It worked! Props to you, Clemont. All right! First dares and truths, from Fan.

**Dares:**

** Brock: TELL ASH ABOUT LOVE AND DON'T STOP TALKING TO HIM ABOUT IT UNTIL HE GETS IT!**

Brock: Gladly! All right, no-longer-dense-Ash, listen up! Blah blah blah Drew and May blah blah blah Dawn and Kenny blah blah blah You and Serena blah blah blah REJECTION blah blah blah.

No-longer-dense-Ash: Yes, I see. I get it. Amourshipping, Contestshipping, and Penguinshipping are worthy of being canon.

Serena: *blush*

Everyone: HE GETS IT! WOW!

ADR: BOOM.

Clemont: Nooooo! My invention exploded!

Now-dense-again-Ash: I feel like we were talking about something.

Brock: *repeats the lecture*

Ash: I see.

Everyone: YES!

Brock: _I should get a job lecturing._

Ash:_ Love is about re...reflections?_

Copper: HAHAHAHA!

Petal: Ash, bless your dense, innocent little soul.

Copper: Next truths and dares, from The Ultimate Lampent! As thanks for your constant reviewing, you get a Dusk Stone so you can evolve into The Even Ultimater Chandelure!

**Truth:**

**Ash: When you fpsoam;uwelynynynynynynynyngbk, what happens? (Why not?)**

**Ash: Are you ACTUALLY still 10?**

**Dares:**

**Pikachu: Shock the nearest person to you (who turns out to be Ash :P)**

Copper: Nice truths and dares! Ash, tell us the truth. What really happens when you fpsoam;uwelynynynynynynynyngbk, what _really _happens?

Ash: Pikachu kbgnynynynynynynynylewu;maospf.

Garebear: I don't believe you.

Ash: *fpsoam;uwelynynynynynynynyngbk*

Pikachu: *kbgnynynynynynynynylewu;maospf*

Garebear: OH MY RAEBERAG!

Copper: I have nothing to say to that...

Copper: Ash! Tell us, and tell us true, are you actually still ten?

Ash: Weeeeeeeeeell, you seeeeeeeee...

Copper(with dripping words): Tell us. Now.

Ash: Dialga trapped me in a time loop 'cause I stole its tea and waffles...

Copper: I don't believe I heard you. Repeat that. Louder.

Ash:DIALGA TRAPPED ME IN A TIME LOOP BECAUSE I STOLE ITS TEA AND WAFFLES!*starts sobbing*

Misty: Oooooh. Yeah, I stole my sisters' once. Tea'n'waffles grudges are scary.

Brock: What happened? Did Serena reject him?

Copper: ...Dare time? Pikachu, shock the person nearest to you.

Pikachu: PIIIIIIIII...KAAAAAAAAAA...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *SUPER HUGE SCREEN SHAKE*

Ash: EEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Pikachu's insanely powerful Thunderbolt is amplified from the water from Ash's sobs. Poor Ash.)

Copper: ...ouch.

Serena: Oh no! Ash!

Brock: Don't worry. He's like a ball that keeps on bouncing back.

Ash: Oh, yeah, Pikachu? Take this: Tackle!

Pikachu: ... *dodges it*

Copper: ...Next! Truths and dares from Shana the Gardevoir! If you review all my fanfics, you get a Gardevoirite!

**Dares:**

***Ash: Read the fanfic, "Son of Gardevoir". Tell me your opinion about the story. Do you want the person to continue it?**

***Everyone (The author who's doing this, if you would like to participate): Read a book that you like. You can read your favorite fanfic as well.**

**(Thank you. I have to read a LONG book, so goodbye. [Teleports away])**

Copper: All right, Ash, have you read the "Son of Gardevoir"?

Ash: WAAAAAAAAAAH! M-my mom died in that fanfiction...

Copper: I'll answer for him. It's a good fanfiction, and you should continue it, and I'm only saying this because my sister is threatening to unplug the computer if I don't and

Copper: Okay, I had to retype this whole thing because I revealed the truth. All right everyone, read your fav book!

Everyone: *Kicks back and relaxes*

Copper: After that nice break, it's time for more truths and dares! From my sister!

**Dares:**

Petal: COPPER! I DIDN'T THREATEN YOU! AAAAAARGH! Okay, here's my T's'n'D's.

**Dares:**

**Copper: Tell Solidad that Harley's an alien!**

**Harley: Rip your life force to shreds and then come back to life!**

**Grasshead: Be May's slave!**

**Truths:**

**Clemont: Can't you just make seven other foods to make Bonnie stop?**

**Bonnie: I made up a nickname for you! Bonbon! Do you like it? Do you like bon bons?**

**Random stuff:**

**Ash: Arceus bless your dense little soul!**

**Petal, out!**

Copper: All right, I guess I have to tell Solidad that Harley's an alien! Solidad! Harley's an alien!

Solidad: I know. I'm an alien, too, an aarmcnlkasiad from the planet jasflwjerifius!

Copper: Er what now? You're a jasflwjerifiad from the planet aarmcnlkasius? You know what? Let's just continue the fanfiction. Harley! Rip your life force to shreds and then come back to life!

Harley: You sure I can't just rip my ecrof efil apart? Okay then! *rips his hat to shreds* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Copper: I shall now demonstrate the perks of being an all-powerful author! Author power! *Harley comes back to life*

Harley: Yelrah si eman ym. (My name is Harley.)

Copper: Grasshead! You get to be May's slave!

Grasshead: Whoopee...

May: Grasshead, fetch my shopping bags!

Grasshead: No. Not the shopping bags.

Petal: *smirking* Yes. It's the shopping bags.

Harley: Sgab gnippohs eht s'ti. Sey. *Gnikrims*

Copper: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Clemont, can't you just make seven other foods to make Bonnie stop?

Clemont: Bonnie hasn't let me get to the kitchens lately.

Harley: Snehctik eht?

Copper: Ignore him. Bonnie, do you like bon bons, Bonbon?

Bonbon: Bonbon this, bonbon that. I like Bonearys, but not bonbons.

Copper: A what now? Time fer da randem sturf! Ash, Arceus bless your dense little soul!

Ash: Hey! I don't eat _that _much!

Copper: Er, Copper out!

**Copper: So there you have it! Chapter 4! If you want more, please review!**

**May: Yeah! The more chapters there are, the longer Drew's my slave!**

**Copper: Copper, OUT *screen shakes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon Truth or Dare**

**Ch. 5**

**Copper: Hi guys, I'm really sorry for not continuing this fanfiction. School stuff, y'know? Well anyway, school's almost over and you will have faster updates from me. Ruby, do the disclaimer.**

**Ruby: Copper owns just Copper. Don't make me do anything barbaric. Pleeeease?**

**Copper: Clarification: Blue is male. Green is female. Let's do this thing! **

Copper: Hey, guess what? I've decided to start the next chapter!

Blue: Oh, just peachy.

Copper: I know, right! The first truths and dares come from Fan, whose eye is twitching!

**Dares: **

**Serena: Kiss Ash.**

**Ash: Read an Amourshipping fanfiction.**

**Pikachu: Read a Lagomorphshipping fanfiction, then a PikachuXGlaceon fanfiction, then a fanfiction called 'A Change In Destiny'.**

**Truths:**

**Pikachu: Are you as dense as Ash?**

Copper: Not bad, not bad. Serena first! Kiss Ash!

Serena: N-no! I can't!

Copper: Just do it.

*Serena faints*

Copper: ...I guess we're moving on...Ash! Read an Amourshipping fanfiction!

Ash: Okay! *takes out his phone and reads an Amourshipping fanfiction* Is this in a different language or something? *Is reading it upside down*

Copper (facepalming): You're reading it upside down.

Ash: Ah! I dropped it! Now my phone's broken!

Copper: ...We'll fix it later. I guess we're on to Pikachu now.

Pikachu: Pika pika pikapi kachu! (No thanks! No thanks! Really! No thanks!)

Copper: All right, Pikachu! Read a Lagomorphshipping fanfiction, then a PikachuXGlaceon fanfiction, then a fanfiction called 'A Change In Destiny'. Come on, now!

Pikachu: Pika pika...chuuuu...(I can't...read...)

Copper: I suppose we're on to truths? Pikachu! Tell us true, _are you as dense as Ash?_

Pikachu: Pikapika! Kachu! (Of course not! I've been trying to get him and Serena together since we came across her in Santalune City!)

Copper: That explains a lot! Next set, from Bluewolfbat!

**Truths: **

**Ash: Does Pikachu sleep with you-as a sleeping buddy?**

**Max: Have you ever slept with a Pokemon stuffed animal?**

**Dares:**

**Ash, May, Max, and Pikachu: Pretend to be ghosts under bed sheets with no eye-holes in the sheets.**

**Ash and Max: Give Pikachu a hug.**

Copper: This is pretty good! Hey Ash, does Pikachu sleep with you?

Ash: No, Pikachu has a sleeping bag.

Misty: What? It still has it?

Ash: Mimey used a psychic attack that made it indestructible.

Brock: Innnnteresting.

Copper: ...Next! Max, have you ever slept with a Pokemon stuffed animal?

Max: Of course not!

May: Not even that Pikachu plushie I caught you sleeping on last night?

Copper: Oooh, busted!

Max: Hey, May! How could you!

May: That's what you get for telling Harley about my Tentacool phobia!

Max: Okay, fine. I'm sorry.

May: That's better!

Copper: Let's start the dares! Ash, May, Max, and Pikachu! Pretend to be ghosts under bed sheets with no eye-holes in the sheets.

Ash: Okay!

May: Sure!

Max: I'll do it!

Pikachu: Pika...(I've got a bad feeling about this...)

*Shortly after*

Ash: Ouch! Max, don't smash into me like that!

Max: That wasn't me, it was Pikachu!

May: Max, don't crash into me like that!

Max: Why does everybody accuse me?!

Pikachu: Chuuu...(Told ya...)

Copper: Er. Moving on. Ash and Max! Give Pikachu a hug.

Ash: Okay! *hugs Pikachu*

Max: Yay! *crushes Pikachu*

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaa...chaaaaa...(Ow... my ribcage..)

Max: Oops! Sorry!

Copper: ...Moving on? Dares from Guest!

**Dares:**

**Serena: Admit your love to Ash.**

**Pikachu: Don't eat ketchup for a month.**

**Bonnie: Ask the girls to be Clemont's girlfriend until all of them say yes 1000 times.**

**May: Do not eat anything sweet for a month.**

**Polly: Be nice to everyone for a month.**

**Grasshead: Do not flip your hair for a month.**

**Clemont: Build 100 robots and activate them all at once.**

**Everyone: Don't kill Clemont if his invention explodes.**

Copper: Pretty good! Serena. Do it.

Serena: O-okay... Ash... I...I...Oh my gosh, I can't say it!

Ash: ?

Copper: Er, um. Pikachu. I'm taking away all your ketchup.

Pikachu: Pikapikaaaa! Chuuuuuuu! (Waaaaaaaah! I want ketchup!)

Copper: Poor Pikachu. Oh well! Next! Bonnie-

Bonnie: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Pleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrotherpleasehavemybigbrother!

All the girls: *sigh* Yes 1000 times.

Clemont: Ah! Bonnie! Stop that! Aipom Arm!

Bonnie: They said yes, Oniichan!

Clemont: Only because they were dared to!

Bonnie: Now I have to pick out the most suitable one for you. I can't pick Serena-chan because she is Ash's. Hmmmmmm...I say Misty!

Misty: Whaaaat? Amourshippers don't _actually _ship me with _Clemont_, do they?! Hey Serena! Heeeeelp!

Serena: Bonnie already immobilized everyone else with Dedenne's Nuzzle! I can't move!

Bonnie: Ahahaha! You're the perfect bride for Oniichan, Misty-chan!

Copper: I've had enough of this. Magical author power!

*Everyone is magically unparalyzed and Bonnie is tied up*

Copper: That's over and done with. All right, next! May, it's your turn! Do not eat anything sweet for a month!

May: Noooooooooooooo!

Ash: Can I have her sweets?

Copper: Yup! May, you have to watch Ash eat delicious sweets while you cannot! I'm evil! Though not as evil as some of my reviewers.

**A month later**

May: Ooooh, I'm starving...

Copper: You can now eat sweets!

May: BANZAI! I was so hungry! *Begins snarfing down treats-even Pokemon ones*

Copper: *sweatdrops* Ooooookaaaaaay. Next is Polly!

Polly: Stop calling me that, you!

Copper: You must _**BE NICE TO EVERYONE**_-including Ash-_**FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!**_

Polly: *sob* Ash, you're looking chipper today...

Petal: He looks chipper every da- wait a minute. CLEMONT! PLUMHEAD- I mean Clemroid- FEELS EMOTION! HE WAS SAD! HE CRIED!

Clemont: He doesn't smile though.

Ash: Thanks for the compliment, Plumhead!

Plumhead: Why is everybody calling me Plumhead now?

Copper: Your curse was lifted, that's why.

Plumhead: Yeah, whatever.

Copper: Next up, it's **Grasshead**-a.k.a. He Who Has Given His Hair To The Crazy Rabid Fangirls-with a dare! DO NOT FLIP YOUR HAIR FOR A WHOLE MONTH! Aw, man, that's easy.

Grasshead: I don't have any hair. You guys keep forgetting.

Copper: Yeah. Don't post dares like that. It's useless unless you send in Blaine's Hair Regrower 2000. Clemont's turn! Build 100 robots...and activate them all at once!

Misty: Prepare to run for your lives!

Clemont: All right, it's finally my turn! _**Clemontic Gear, ON! 100 Robots That Activate At The Same Time, ACTIVATE!**_

100RTAATST: Yes master. Apocalypse begin.

Everyone: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Copper: Author power. Apocalypse, stop.

Everyone: Clemont, we're gonna kill you.

Copper: Whoops, part of the dare was that no one is allowed to kill Clemont.

Clemont: Pheeeee-ew!

Copper: All right, next truths and dares are from our star reviewer, The Ultimate Lampent!

**Truths:**

**Ash: What is your "thing" with Pikachu, anyways?**

**Pikachu: Why do you like ketchup so much?**

**Bonnie: Why do you think Clemont needs someone to care for him?**

**Serena: Why have you not obtained any Pokemon other than Fennekin yet?**

**Brock: How can you see when your eyes are almost always closed?**

**Dare:**

**Any: PULL MY FINGER.**

Copper: Okay, pretty good. Ash, you first. What is your "'thing'" with Pikachu?

Ash: We're friends.

Copper: You sure that's all?

Ash: Oh yeah! We're _best _friends!

Copper: And there you have it folks! Next up is _**Pikachu**___with a truth! Why in the name of ketchup do you like ketchup so much?

Pikachu: Pikapika pika! Chu pikachu! (It shows that I am that much better than cats!)

Copper: I see...Next! BONNIE! Why do you think Clemont needs someone to care for him?

Bonnie: He couldn't get a job for his life, that's why.

Clemont: Hey! Bonnie!

Copper: Awright, Serena! Why have you not obtained any Pokemon other than Fennekin yet?

Serena: I did _try, _you know. I fought a Sunkern once. It OHKO'd poor Fennekin with its Tackle.

Copper: ...Is my Pokedex malfunctioning, or is your Fennekin level 0.5? Hey Brock, can you see this?

Brock: Yeah...

Copper: That reminds me of your truth. How come you can see with your eyes closed?

Brock: They aren't closed, they're squinted.

Copper: Uh, I knew that. Heh. Heh-heh. This dare is to everybody. Pull The Ultimate Lampent's finger!

Everyone: _I don't wanna...The way he said it...is scary..._

Copper: Yeah, okay. Next is Petal's truths and dares!

Petal: PokeSpe characters! It's time for torture! Jk!

**Dares:**

**Pearl & Dia: Do one of your comedy routines!**

**Ruby: Have a Pokémon battle with Sapphire, then a short fistfight!**

**Sapphire: Let Ruby beautify your Pokémon!**

**Gold: Face a horde of angry Legendaries without your precious pool cue and goggles**

**Silver: Act cheerful and peppy for once. I'm begging you!**

**Black: Last an entire twenty-four hours without yelling out your dreams.**

**Truth:**

**Red & Yellow: Have Pika and Chuchu have any more eggs?**

**Green & Blue: how do you feel about oldrivalshipping?**

**Blue: Do you think your look-alike's annoying?**

**Crystal: Which do you prefer, mangaquestshipping or specialjewelshipping?**

**Platinum: How many times have you camped out in a forest?**

**White: Are you seriously gonna make Black wear your company's logo?**

Copper: Oh well, I guess I have to bring the PokeSpe guys in! First! Pearl and Dia! Do one of your comedy routines!

Pearl: Who, me?

Dia: Who, me?

Copper: Yes, you. Now hurry up.

Pearl: Okay! Speaking of Pokemon...

Dia: Speaking of Pokemon...

Pearl: They have different happiness levels!

Dia: They sure do! Depending on their trainers, their happiness may be higher or lower.

Pearl: That's right! For example, a Pokemon with a trainer that treated them badly (Copper: *cough*Plumhead*cough*) would have a low happiness level.

Dia: A Pokemon with a nice trainer would have a high happiness level.

Dia: And a trainer who treated me with food would find that I've got a really high happiness level.

Pearl: You idiot! The happiness level is on the Pokemon! *slaps Dia's face*

Dia: Oweeee...

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pearl: They liked it, Dia!

Dia: Ley thiked it, Pearl!

Copper: Yay! All right, next is Ruby! Have a Pokemon battle with Sapphire, and then a short fistfight!

Ruby: No one listened to my plea...

**Ruby vs. Sapphire**

*****battle music plays*

You are challenged by Pkmn Trainer Sapphire!

Pkmn Trainer Sapphire sent out Troppy!

Go! Nana!

The opposing Troppy used Solarbeam!

The opposing Troppy is storing energy!

Nana used Night Slash!

The opposing Troppy avoided the attack!

The opposing Troppy used Solarbeam!

A critical hit!

Nana fainted!

You can do it, Kiki!

The opposing Troppy used Focus Blast!

It's super effective!

Kiki fainted!

You can do it, Fofo!

The opposing Troppy used Focus Blast!

Fofo avoided the attack!

Fofo used Sunny Day!

The sunlight turned harsh.

The opposing Troppy used Solarbeam!

Fofo used Weather Ball!

It's super effective!

The opposing Troppy fainted!

Pkmn trainer Sapphire sent out Chic!

The sunlight is harsh.

Fofo got to move first thanks to its Quick Claw!

Fofo used Rain Dance!

Rain began to fall.

The opposing Chic used Sky Uppercut!

It's super effective!

Fofo fainted!

Rain continues to fall.

You can do it, Mumu!

The opposing Chic used Sky Uppercut!

Mumu avoided the attack!

Mumu used Waterfall!

It's super effective!

The opposing Chic fainted!

Rain continues to fall.

Pkmn Trainer Sapphire sent out Phado!

Mumu used Muddy Water!

It's super effective!  
The opposing Phado fainted!

Rain continues to fall.

Pkmn Trainer Sapphire sent out Rono!

Mumu used Muddy Water!

It's super effective!

The opposing Rono fainted!

Pkmn Trainer Sapphire sent out Minun!

Rain continues to fall.

The opposing Minun used Quick Attack!

Mumu used Earthquake!  
It's super effective!

The opposing Minun fainted!

The rain stopped.

Pkmn Trainer Sapphire sent out Plusle!  
The opposing Plusle used Quick Attack!

A critical hit!

Mumu hung on with its Focus Band!

Mumu used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

The opposing Plusle fainted!

Defeated Pkmn Trainer Sapphire!

**Ruby: Win**

**Sapphire: Lose**

Ruby: HA! I won!  
Sapphire: Yeah, but it's time fer the fistfight now!

Ruby: Uh-oh.

**Five seconds later**

Ruby: Ooooow, you punched me right in the stomach!

Sapphire: _I _won this time!

Ruby: Yowch.

Copper: You won't be so cocky after you see this next dare, _Sapphire._

Sapphire: Uh-oh.

Ruby: What is it? I hope it's torturous for her.

Sapphire: I just hope it isn't _that _dare.

Copper: Sapphire! Let Ruby...

Sapphire:_ Pleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleasenopleaseno..._

Copper: Beautify your Pokemon!

Sapphire: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Ruby: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

Copper: Go on, Ruby!

Ruby: All right!

**Five minutes later**

Ruby: All done!

Sapphire: *sob*

Copper: Great job! All right, next up is Sir Gold III!

Gold: Here I am, everybody! I know it's been torture not having my awesomeness here, but the wait is over! The Great Gold, reporting for action!

Copper: Vain much? All right, face a horde of angry Legendaries without your precious pool cue and goggles.

Gold: Er, I just remembered a very important meeting with the President of the U.S.A.

Copper: Nice try, Gold. Do it!

Gold: Fine, fine.

**Five minutes later**

Gold: I'm...a goner...Arceus...how could you...do this to me...?

Copper: I'll revive him later. Next is Silver! Act cheerful and peppy for once!

Silver: Hooray.

Copper: Let's speed this up. Silver! Look! Candy!

Silver: CANDY! GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!

Copper: There you have it, folks! Silver loves candy! All right, next is Black! Last an entire twenty-four hours without yelling out your dreams!

Black: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh fine. I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: Okay...Next are truths! Red and Yellow! Have Pika and Chuchu had any more eggs?

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Red: I don't think so.

Yellow: Jasmine said they won't have eggs if they aren't at the Day-care.

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: ...Quiet, Black. Hey Green and Blue! How d'you feel about oldrivalshipping?

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Blue: Hate it.

Green: Love it!

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: Ugh, what is up with Black? Hey Blue, do you think your look-alike's annoying?

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Blue: Yeah.

Garebear: Well, I hate you too!

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: Anyone got a mute button? Truth for Crystal!

Crystal: Uh-oh.

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: Which do you prefer, mangaquestshipping or specialjewelshipping?

Crystal: Um, well, I don't like that _weirdo_, *indicates Gold* or that _stoic_, *indicates Silver*, so I don't ship myself with anyone. If I had to choose, I would probably say Gold-

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Crystal: -because now I know Silver's secret.

Copper: I see...HEY PLATINUM!

Platinum: Yes?

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: How many times have you camped out in a forest?

Platinum: Never.

Copper: Is that so?

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Platinum: Not once...

Copper: You're missing out. White!

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

White: You called?

Copper: Are you seriously going to make Black wear your company logo?

White: Why, of course!

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: She's crazy. raichu6543 submitted these dares, but seeing as I am the author, I will cut the first two because no one seems to notice that Ash doesn't know what "make out" means.

**Dares:**

**Red: Be in a room with Yellow and you both can't get out until she is carrying your child.**

**Blue: Hit the people you most hate.**

**Everyone: Go to the world of slender the arrival chapter 3 and try to survive all together.**

Copper: Really? Okay, first dare. Red and Yellow, you're going into the room.

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

**10 seconds later**

Red: Saur Solarbeam! Pika Thunder! Gyara Hydro Pump! Aero Supersonic! Vee Psychic! Lax Double Edge!

Yellow: Chuchu, Dody, Omny, Gravvy, Kitty, Ratty! Helping Hand!

Red: WE BROKE FREE!

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: Oh well. Blue! Hit the people you most hate!

Blue: Finally. *everyone is whacked*

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: That hurt! You'll pay for it later. This is not a crossover, so we can't go into video games. With Palkia, on the other hand...Anyway! Next truths and-

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: -dares, from Guest! Please read above reminder about Ash. I'm cutting that dare too.

**Dares: **

**Copper: Bring Arceus into the story .**

**Arceus: Take bathrooms out of existence.**

**Truths:**

**Copper: Can you continue this story? **

Copper: Okay, here we go.

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: Arceus, get over here. You have a dare.

Arceus: Is it a dare to bring someone to justice?

Copper: No, it's a dare to take bathrooms out of existence.

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Arceus: Easy. *takes bathrooms out of existence*

Copper: Whoa. You actually did it. Hey, _I've_ got a truth! Will I continue this story...of course I will!

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: That's all from Guest. Next are truths and dares from Guest! Wait, that came out weird.

**Truths:**

**Ash: You're supposed to be like 29 since Pokemon was made in 1995. How do you feel about that?**

**Dawn: Barry, Kenny, or Conway?**

**Serena: How do you feel about Ash?**

**Dares:**

**Pikachu: Eat relish and pickles with mustard on top.**

**Grasshead: Shred a green wig and not complain.**

Copper: Last set! Yay! All right, Ash. Tell us how you feel about your age.

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Ash: Dialga is to blame!

Copper: Yeah, I guess so...Dawn! Barry, Kenny, or Conway?

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Dawn: Kenny.

Copper: Who?

Dawn: I SAID KENNY!

Kenny: Yay!

Copper: Serena! How, exactly, do you feel about Ash?

Serena: I think I love him.

Copper: You said...?

Serena: I-I think I love him.

Petal: Isn't that sweet?

Copper: Hey, Black hasn't been interrupting us late-

Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...

Copper: I spoke too soon. Pikachu! Eat relish and pickles with mustard on top!

Pikachu: *eats it* Pika...chu...pi...(It's...so...disgusting...)

Copper: Again, poor Pikachu. Hey Grasshead! You know what to do!

Grasshead: *sobs as he shreds a green wig*

Copper: That's all for today!

**Copper: I hope I didn't lose all my reviewers!**

**Black: ...I'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeagueI'llwinthePokemonLeague...**

**Copper: Can someone make him stop? Review!**


End file.
